


and I love you (for the weakness that you bring)

by orphan_account



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, too cute i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “How magical that must be though? To have a news years kiss. Have you had one?”Lauren pauses, she bites her lip.Yeah. I’d like to.She thinks back, to Camila under the stars as fireworks lit up her excited eyes last year. How she turned to Lauren gushing about the colours; how her smile and laugh lit Lauren’s chest up with thisfeeling. She remembers how badly she wanted to kiss Camila as the countdown hit zero.So she answers, a blush to her cheeks, running a hand through her hair. “Uh, I don’t know. Kind of”Camila stares warmly back, and Lauren thinkshey, maybe she feels it too.





	and I love you (for the weakness that you bring)

**Author's Note:**

> this was (randomly?) requested from an anon on tumblr. im just in the 5h fandom, personally i dont ship anyone in this band, i just love these gurls and can't really ship real life people. in this case i was able to detach a bit to write it haha. but thats just me! you do you. 
> 
> i guess this was requested as they like my writing? anywho! here u go random person in my inbox who wanted a new years fic based on this particular part from an interview. u got ur bday wish xx

 

-

 

New year’s is special; it’s fiery and beautiful and Lauren has been, since a kid, in love with fireworks. It’s what prompts her to organise the outing; the group chat lighting up with notifications from each of the girls when Lauren puts forward the idea.

Honestly? She wasn’t expecting a large response, they’re in Miami, Camila’s with family as is Lauren. Dinah, Normani and Ally spending nights on the bus and updating both girls with dumb snap chats and videos. It makes her smile, when she reads Ally’s response and Dinah’s emoji’s.

  _ **allycat** : of course! Please tell me there’s fireworks_

_**dinahjaaane:** bitch if there’s no free food I ain’t coming _

_**normani <3**: dinah shut up. we’re going_

_**camzi:** I second dinah_

So…that’s kind of how it starts. That’s how Lauren’s hands are through the sun roof of the limo they rented as the girls scream and laugh and watch the night sky shine. Camila’s next to her, leaning so close Lauren can feel her heart beat, her rib cage rubbing against Lauren’s side, the touch making both girls smile.

The night starts perfectly. It ends in _light._

 

 

-

 

 

Sure, Lauren- well. She prides herself on being subtle. Like, _subtle_. So nonchalant that no one, she repeats- _no one_ could tell or notice the way she looks at Camila.

(She was wrong, dead fucking wrong)

It’s when they pull up to a small beach, Ally in the driver’s seat as she turns down the blasting radio to a soft hum, does Lauren realise how _lucky_ they are. Just, the freedom they have. The fucking _luxury._ Lauren doesn’t think she’ll ever take it for granted. Sure, they shouldn’t be here and _not_ telling their parents was probably a stupid idea, but she already got that speech from Ally. So, she’s good for now.

And Camila’s in the front seat now, still humming and watching the moon shimmer on the ocean; and yeah. Lauren’s fucking grateful.

 “Laur. Your gay ass is staring”

Lauren blinks and frowns, leaning forward to look over Normani who sits between her and Dinah with a _“what the fuck dude?”_ kinda look. “Wait what-?”

Normani snorts. Looking to Camila in the front seat, the smaller girl unaware as she hums to the music, watching the waves.

Dinah raises an eyebrow as she shrugs. “I’m just saying”

Lauren rolls her eyes, ignoring Dinah’s playful jab as she goes to reach across Normani to hit the now laughing Dinah. “Guys! Casualty in the middle here.” Both girls struggle for a moment with Normani sighing as her words go unnoticed, shaking Camila’s shoulder to get her attention. Ally simply laughs at the dorks in the backseat.

 “Mila, tell your-” Lauren’s insistent need to reach Dinah jostles Normani, making her groan. “Why am I always in the middle?”

Camila laughs, she watches how the moon reflects in Lauren’s eyes, how Dinah pokes her tongue out to the girl trying to grab her. “Oh, my god. Lo, Dinah’s fragile, you know this”

 “Hey!”

Camila’s words make the taller girl turn on her, Camila left to shriek and unbuckle her belt, jumping out the car as she hears Lauren’s laugh. “Hey! No fair Chancho. You better-” Dinah struggles with the seat belt, making Lauren laugh harder as the taller girl just glares.

It’s then Ally rolls her eyes, turning off the ignition and pressing the button for the sun roof as she opens the driver’s side door. “Come on guys. How about a nice friendly walk on the-“

That’s when Dinah grabs Camila around the waist, making her scream as she spins them around.

Lauren’s happy. She’s okay.

(She comes to the realisation she’s in love with how the stars catch a laughing and twirling Camila’s eyes. Other than that, she’s totally _one hundred percent_ okay)

 

 

-

 

 

Camila decides walking on a beach isn’t good enough, and instead starts competing in “How many cartwheels can Lauren Jauregui do without throwing up?”

Lauren laughs on her third, effectively making her stumble and fall into the sand. Camila tilts her head back, laughing as she holds her stomach, a falling Lauren is kinda _always_ funny. The other three girls are in front of them, walking a slower pace as the two idiots behind them laugh. Every so often, Dinah yells back the time.

 “11:34pm! Wait, we didn’t bring anything to sit on!?”

 “Why are you looking at me?”

Normani raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms from the cold. “’Cause you’re the mum of the group?”

Ally grumbles, her small frame shivering. “Okay, first, I am _not_ the mum. I just…care a lot?”

Dinah nods, putting her arm around Ally. “Yep, the official Mum” Ally groans, making Normani laugh.

They, for a moment, sort of forget the other two exist. Sometimes Lauren and Camila get lost, in themselves or each other the three girls aren’t too sure, but the waves lap against the shore, as definite as Camila and Lauren being attached at the hip. It just _is._

 “Lauren, oh my god you’re going to get a concussion”

But Lauren just lays back in the sand as Camila shakes her head with a smile. It’s her seventh cartwheel. “I’m competitive Camz. Sue me”

Camila walks over, laughing as she holds her hand out for Lauren to take. And Lauren blushes, because Camila is soft and caring and beautiful and so many different things that _god,_ just taking her hand makes Lauren want to melt into the earth; feel like she’s floating. So, she does, her sandy palm rubbing against Camila’s as the smaller girl brings her up.

 “Woah Camz!-“

And _oh,_ Camila pulled to hard or maybe Lauren hoisted herself up too fast because now she’s laughing into Camila’s neck, the force of their pull bringing their bodies flush together. She can feel Camila’s small shriek of surprise against her head; but it melts into a chuckle as she steady’s both their bodies, holding onto Lauren’s elbows as the older girl smiles.

 “Okay _damn,_ didn’t know I was that strong”

 “Shut up”

Lauren rolls her eyes, laughing as Camila smiles. And they’re breathing in sync, chests almost touching and it’s this _moment,_ this unspoken moment, the _unspoken thing_ between them that has Lauren reeling. Reeling to kiss the girl in front of her, to just say “fuck it” and pull Camila in; letting the New Years fireworks light up both the girls’ skin.

Instead, she watches Camila move back and run her fingers through her hair. Lauren bites her lip, let’s her hands fall from Camila’s forearms. _Oh._

“Come on, we better catch up with the others” Camila smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. And god, Lauren _hates_ that smile, it hurts; it hurts so much to be on the receiving end of it.

Camila turns, but just before she fully walks away, Lauren softly lays her hand on Camila’s bicep. She feels the smaller girl almost melt under her touch.  
  
 “Camz?”

She’s still facing away, but Lauren can almost _see_ how Camila bites her bottom lip. “Yeah?”

 “Could we talk? About this unspoken…thing.” Lauren shakes her head, she tries to start again. “I just-“

 “Lauser! Six minutes to countdown!”

The moment is broken, almost sliced in half as Lauren looks up to Dinah sitting on a jacket near the shore, Normani resting her head on her shoulder and Ally leaning against the taller girls other arm. Camila glances back, smiling and grabbing Lauren’s hand. She squeezes once; Lauren feels like she can breathe again.

 “Were you guys counting grains of sand or something?” Normani’s voice calls over as they make it to the three girls, dropping down next to them. Camila nods sarcastically, nudging Normani’s leg to make room. “Oh sure Mani; just thought giving myself a headache would be a good idea”

Lauren chuckles, Dinah raises an eyebrow; mouthing: _damn you DO laugh at everything she says._

(Lauren reaches behind Camila and Normani, throwing sand in the taller girl’s direction making her laugh)

Oh, and then the countdown begins.

And Camila is half sitting on Lauren’s thigh from the cold, shivering. Lauren wordlessly takes off her jacket; wrapping it around the smaller girl. “Here”

 “Won’t you be cold?”

  _10!_

Dinah’s voice rings out, Ally and Normani joining in. Lauren can’t keep her eyes of the girl in her lap.

 “Nah, it’s okay. You’re kinda _on_ me Camz”

  _9!_

Camila blushes, she turns from a smiling Lauren, muttering “Shut up” as she joins in with the countdown.

  _8!_

(Lauren remembers Camila mentioning something about a pub across the bay setting fireworks off; she’s glad. She doesn’t think there’s any other place on earth she’d rather be than _here._ With Camila. Explosions stitching themselves into the sky.)

  _7!_

“Laur?”

Lauren hums, Camila feels it on her shoulder from where the older girl rests her head.

  _6!_

Camila takes a breath, closes her eyes; the words burn the tip of her tongue. They _demand_ to be felt and said.

  _5!_

“What are you thinking about?” Lauren’s soft voice washes over Camila, making her open her eyes, and she’s _there._ Green eyes, gazing at her so tenderly and lovingly it makes Camila take a breath. She’s forgotten the countdown, the other three girls lost in anticipation as Lauren and Camila lose themselves in each other.

  _4!_

(Lauren has goose bumps when Camila lets her fingertips graze the other girl’s jawline; god, she wants to kiss her _so_ badly)

  _3!_

“Camila? What are you thinking about?” Lauren's voice is breathless, they’re lost. In their own world. And Camila searches the other girl’s eyes; she tries to find an excuse, _anything._ But she can’t. Fuck, she loves her. She loves her, she loves her, she loves her.

  _2!_

Camila leans in, breath soft against Lauren’s lips. “Just some unspoken things”

  _1!_  
  
 “Happy New Year!”

(Their lips touch, the world melts away, fireworks light up the night sky in a fiery chaotic mess. But Lauren has never felt more complete. And Camila gently kisses her, she kisses her and she kisses her and fuck, she wonders why she denied herself this for so long)

Then Dinah gasps; eyes wide as she turns her gaze from the neon sky to the girls; nudging Normani making her gasp too. Ally catches on, almost melting at the sight as Dinah speaks. “Damn it, that’s adorable.”

Camila throws sand blindly in her direction; and feels Lauren’s laughter against her lips like an explosion, one no firework could compare to.

 


End file.
